A Different Experience
by TheeDragonSage
Summary: Basically kakashi has a baby delivered to his door with a note saying he's the father but no clue to who the mother is. It's meant to be an action and joke filled story surrounded by deep and dark themes with romance and plot twist often thrown in. I try to focus on combat detail. Cx naruto will be smarter and will fight different due to kakashi being his dad and all so enjoy
1. A message

Thanks for the info scarlet I had no clue, this will be a long story I just haven't gotten home to really start it yet

 **you can skip this chapter but it has info pertaining to the rest of the story**

* * *

This first chapter isn't really a chapter more of explaining what's gonna be kinda changed,time lines and stuff, and some ideas as well as addressing anyone who will read this. If you wanna tell me an idea or a twist I'll probably find a way  
to put it in as I'm not above taking help. This is my first story so it'll start meh but progressively get stronger probably by chapter 4.

I'm going to be making it to where kakashi was 15 when naruto was born, having the whole kyubi event happen at 14 for him, and having the bridge mission happen at 13. Feel free to pm with questions plus it'd be nice to talk to other naruto lovers.  
A huge difference in the story is going to be the snake-teme being in konohamaru, I have reasons that will be show when we get there. Bloodlines make me think, I have this idea I really wanna try but I don't think I'll do it for this story, I'll think  
of something probably make kakashi the 'last' a clan which has an bloodline which could be awakened. Sorry for grammar I'll fix it but I'm gonna pop out a chap or two then come back. Till then sage out 


	2. Start of Something Dreadful

Kakashi didn't like being woke up at 3 in morning after a week of Anbu missions. As he stumbles through the hall to the door he hears scurrying, as if someone was running, to tired to really notice (more like care) he opened the door up slowly while using  
it to support his weight. There laying in a soft bundle of straw and blankets was a little redheaded baby with deep red and silver eyes, he had a small black dot on his lower chin. Sitting next to the pale child was a crumpled note hastily written if  
the poor penmanship was anything to go by. Picking up the note and flattening it he saw lines of kanji but only one line stood out to kakashi, this is your son. Shaking his head in denial he grasps the young child in his arms and sees a necklace with  
the kanji for naruto. Kakashi used a quick _Shunshin to get to the homages tower with the kid, who started crying even harder after the high speed travel._

 _  
_

 _The hokage was a kind old man, wise beyond his years. He was probably the strongest in the villageeven though he was in his 50's, but most of his strength came from his experience having been in 3 shinobi world wars. For all his experience though he was utterly confused when his top shinobi kakashi appeared in the room holding a little redhead child._

 __

 _"_ I have a favor to ask of you hokage-sama." If he hadn't known better then he would have said that kakashi was sounding a bit hysterical in his undertone.

"Forgot the condom kakashi? I know Minato and Jiraiya taught you better then that." He did a mock sigh while 'slamming his head into his desk.

"This is serious! I can't raise a child let alone one I didn't father, the kids not mine so I'm asking you to take it to a pair of parents you know wanna have a child but can't" kakashi knew Hiruzen wouldn't be able to resist when it came to one of his  
clan mates.

"No." The simple reply came off strong, with a little killing intent pushed with it to make the message clear, he was going to being taking care of this baby.

Dropping his head in despair he starts making for the door when the old man sighs. Quickly writing on a piece of loose paper, the hokage walks over and hands him the sheet while taking the baby in his arms and playing with him. Naruto started laughing  
for the first time in his life and his laughreally was something joyful.

"This is your child now, take care of him, teach him, and above all love him for he will need all the love he can get. The paper will get you a months worth of supplies from any medical center, after that it's up to you." He started tossing naruto into  
the air earning him big smiles and a wet robe.

"Why would he especially need love? Don't all children need it to mature right?" Kakashi said all this in an extremely serious tone, trying desperately not to giggle at the old man being puked on by his son. His son, he was a father now. Taking his child  
out of the hokage's arms he played with his necklace, turning it upward.

"Ne, shall we go naruto?" They had a long road ahead of them filled with awkward handling at first but then loving companionship after.

"Train him well kakashi, as a jinchuuriki he will need it." Hiruzen said this as a way of reveling his statues of the nine-tailed to his shinobi.

"He's a jinchuuriki?! How do you know, which one, is it the three tails!" Kakashi was extremely scared now, having lost his teammates to the three tails in a round about way. His voice showed his fear with the higher pitch and volume. Hiruzen just lifted  
a hand for silence, which kakashi followed.

"For one I felt the seal matrix pulse when I pushed chakra into him, for two it is the nine-tails, and for three the three tails is supposedly somewhere around kiri right now but we're not sure where, Jiraiya should be stopping by today and he'll probably  
know." The hokage said all this in one long breath, pausing here and there but one Breath all the same, he needed kakashi to stay calm.

"I have so many questions that need answering." Kakashi drones on dejectivly. Hiruzen puts a comforting hand on his shoulder and moves closer.

" all in due time kakashi, all in due time. For now please go get some baby supplies and put young naruto to bed, and get some sleep while you can. Also I'm making you into a chuunin, at least until Narutois a little older and can handle himself  
better, devote a majority of your time into him and allow him to watch you train but from a distance, and please above all love him, make sure he is loved. His status as a jinchuuriki is known by the adults and most of them hate him for what the beast  
did last year. I trust you'll know what to do." Hiruzen wanted to keep both of them safe knowing that right after war was probably the most dangerous of times to go on missions.

"Hai hokage-sama, but wouldn't I be better as a jounin? I have plenty of skill for it?" Being demoted from Anbu captain was something he certainly wouldn't complain about but all the way to chuunin? That's too much even for him.

"Kakashi, trust me on this. Now go home and get some rest, for both of you two." Hiruzen insisted, after seeing kakashi Shunshin out of the room, he whistled lightly and Jiraiya materialized in the corner and came over.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Sensei? I mean he himself is still a child how will he be able to take care of another?" He says this lightly but in a serious tone.

"This is the best course for both of them, naruto will need a strong loving father to teach him about life and the ninja arts, while kakashi needs a bit of responsibility in his life, something to live for. It'll be hard but I know it'll work." Hiruzen  
knew they'd be good for each other, just hoping that kakashi would buck up and do what was needed for his son. Not even 16 and already a father, this was gonna be something alright.

"I gotta go Sensei but I left all my findings in a scroll on ya desk, it's all extremely secretive. I'll be back in a few years,until then ja ne!" He poped into smoke revealing him to be a shadow clone. Sighing Hiruzen picked up his pipe and started  
smoking while looking over the village, he had a feeling that this next few years would be the last normal years they got.

* * *

 **End**  
so this was the first real chapter of the fic it was a lot of expiation, and mainly a set up for timelines and time skips. Also put some secrets in there as to some twist to come. I hope you enjoyed, the next chapter is going to be centering around naruto  
joining the academy and his skill set from training with his father, might also make it have him getting a rival and romance option, will definitely set up for team assignments after so two chapters from now they will get their teams.  
Shortest chapter there probably will ever be so expect more 


End file.
